nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Futashikana Seishun
Futashikana Seishun (不確かな青春 lit. Uncertain Youth) is the third coupling song from Limited Edition B in the third single by 22/7. It was released on August 22, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Waterloo and arranged by Naoki Endo. Tracklist Type B Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Doushite rouka hashiru na to sensei wa iu no deshou? moshi korondara abunai kara to shinpai o suru no kana kore wa dame desu ikemasen kinshi sarete bakari ja gakkou to yuu rouya mitai ikigurushiku naru mado o akete kaze o irereba kisetsu datte kanjirareru chou ga tobikau mitai na hana no kaori to jiyuu o koko ni kudasai anata suki ni natta hi kara watashi dokoka kawarimashita sugiru hibi o omoide yori mo motto daiji ni shite hakanaku kiete shimai souna kono futashika na seishun o isshun demo minogasazu ni ima me o korashite mite itai sonna kogoe de hanashite mo hontou no kanjou wa katai kara o yaburenakute tsutawaranai deshou nani ga maru de nani ga batsu ka kijun nante aimai da wa jibun jishin de kangae koudou dekiru ruuru o tsukuritai dake ano hi koi o shita toki kara kawaritai to omoimashita ukemi dake no jinsei janaku chanto mae o muite… mirai no koto wa mienai kedo kono modokashii ikikata o koukai o shinai youni tada muga muchuu de hashiritai koutei o taiikukan watari rouka mado o akete kaze o irereba kisetsu datte kanjirareru chou ga tobikau mitai na hana no kaori to jiyuu o dareka no koto suki ni natte manabimashita tashika na mono o… anata suki ni natta hi kara watashi dokoka kawarimashita sugiru hibi o omoide yori mo motto daiji ni shite hakanaku kiete shimai souna kono futashika na seishun o isshun demo minogasazu ni ima me o korashite mite itai |-| Kanji= どうして廊下走るなと先生は言うのでしょう？ もし転んだら危ないからと心配をするのかな これはダメです　いけません　禁止されてばかりじゃ 学校という牢屋みたい　息苦しくなる 窓を開けて風を入れれば 季節だって感じられる 蝶が飛び交うみたいな花の香りと自由を ここにください あなた好きになった日から　私どこか変わりました 過ぎる日々を思い出よりももっと大事にして 儚(はかな)く消えてしまいそうな　この不確かな青春を 一瞬でも見逃さずに　今　目を凝らして見ていたい そんな小声で話しても　本当の感情は 堅い殻を破れなくて伝わらないでしょう 何がマルで何がバツか 基準なんて曖昧だわ 自分自身で考え行動できるルールを 作りたいだけ あの日　恋をした時から　変わりたいと思いました 受け身だけの人生じゃなくちゃんと前を向いて… 未来のことは見えないけど　このもどかしい生き方を 後悔をしないように　ただ　無我夢中で走りたい 校庭を 体育館 渡り廊下 窓を開けて風を入れれば 季節だって感じられる 蝶が飛び交うみたいな花の香りと自由を 誰かのこと好きになって学びました 確かなものを… あなた好きになった日から　私どこか変わりました 過ぎる日々を思い出よりももっと大事にして 儚(はかな)く消えてしまいそうな　この不確かな青春を 一瞬でも見逃さずに　今　目を凝らして見ていたい |-| English= "Don't run in the hallways" I wonder why teachers say that? "You might fall, it's dangerous" is that what they're worried about? "Don't do that, you can't do this" if almost everything is prohibited Then it's like a prison that's just called school, it's suffocating If a window were opened, to let the breeze inside We could experience the season The scent of flowers like butterflies fluttering and freedom Right here, please From the day I started loving you, something inside me changed Much more than memories, each day moving forward is what I cherish most It seems to be gently vanishing, this uncertain youth of mine Without missing a single instant now, I want to strain my eyes to take it all in Even if I speak quietly, my true feelings Won't crack through the thick shell, and won't be conveyed What's a "right answer" and what's a "wrong answer" The standards are ambiguous My very own rules for thinking and acting Are what I want to make From the first time I fell in love that day, I thought I wanted to change My life can't stay passive, I should be facing forward properly... I can't see what's to come, but I won't let myself regret This frustrating way of living, I just want to loose myself running In the schoolyard In the gym In the hallways If a window were opened, to let the breeze inside We could experience the season The scent of flowers like butterflies fluttering and freedom From this feeling of falling in love with someone, I have learnt The certain thing... From the day I started loving you, something inside me changed Much more than memories, each day moving forward is what I cherish most It seems to be gently vanishing, this uncertain youth of mine Without missing a single instant now, I want to strain my eyes to take it all in Credits * English Category:Discography